clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly Family
List of Members in the Fly Family. ---- *'Flystar55555' is the current Flystar in a long list of fifty-five thousand five hundred fifty-four others. He is a heroic penguin that owns Flystonia, and also the most famous Fly. He lives in Flystonia. *'Flygirl55555'- The niece of Flystar55555, she is cheerful and shows this by drawing so many Happyfaces which make creatures go insanely cheerful. She lives in a room in Flystar55555's Palace. *'Flystar55554'- The father of Flystar55555, he was infected with his family partriarch's "Super Potion" and got superpowers as well. He loves his relationship with Flystar55555, and is the most powerful Fly of all time. He lives in Flystonia, being taken care of by his son. *'Flygirl55554'- The sister of Flystar55555, she is a successful buisnesspenguin and mother. *'Senster'- Powerful but deceased, he is Flystar55553's father, Flystar55554 and Flygirl55553's grandfather, Flystar55555 and Flygirl55554's great-grandfather, and Flygirl55555's great-great grandfather. He lived in Senstaria, and was Sensei's relative. *'Flygirl55553'- A retired buisnesspenguin currently living in the Castle Enlightment Retirement Home in Flystar City. She was very bad at her job since buisnesspenguins are supposed to be successful and arrogant. However, she has a record manufacturing rate, and sadly, is a master at making products. *'Flystar55553'- A relative of Flystar who is very like him, although it is known that they are related as grandfather-grandson. He lives in Flystonia. *'Senstah'- The newest edition to the family. Senstah is not heroic, brave, or doesn't have superpowers, and thus was seen as an outcast in the family. He ran away and started a life of ninjaism. He lives in the Dojo. *'Flysun'- Another one of the social outcast of the family, he is Senstah's cousin. He is the only one who is considered evil to society. He was born in the Antarctic Peninsula, but is a nomad. *'Evilface55555'- Flystar55555's brother. He is almost an exact copy of Flystar. He is good at his job, super hero duties, even though most people don't like him, including his relatives. He lives in Flystonia. *'Director Flyster'- Flystar55555's cousin and Flygirl55555's uncle (kind of). He has a very similar attitude to Flygirl55555. He claimed the title "Director" because he want to be where Director Benny is today. Ancestral Flystars Dead *Flystar1- the patriarch of the Fly family and the founder of one of the most heroic penguin groups of all time. (so many years ago) *Flystar2- Flystar1's son (so many years ago) *Flystar3- Flystar2's nephew (so many years ago) *Flystar4- Flystar3's nephew (so many years ago) *Flystar5- Flystar4's son (so many years ago) A few tens of thousands of Flystars later... *Flystar55542- Flystar55541's nephew (1671-1761) *Flystar55543- Flystar55542's nephew (1696-1786) *Flystar55544- Flystar55543's son (1721-1811) *Flystar55545- Flystar55544's nephew (1746-1836) *Flystar55546- Flystar55545's nephew (1771-1861) *Flystar55547- Flystar55546's son (1796-1886) *Flystar55548- Flystar55547's nephew (1821-1911) *Flystar55549- Flystar55548's nephew (1846-1936) *Flystar55550- Flystar55549's son (1871-1961) *Flystar55551- Flystar55550's nephew (1896-1986) *Flystar55552- Flystar55551's nephew (1921-2009) Alive *Flystar55553- Flystar55554's father (1946-2036 (Future)) *Flystar55554- Flystar55555's father (1971-2061 (Future)) *Flystar55555- Current Flystar (1996-2086 (Future)) Others *Flystar55555's Puffles- What? Puffles can't be part of the Fly Family? Nonsense! *Sensei- If Senster is related to Sensei and the Fly Family, then Sensei is part of it, too. Trivia *The Fly Family is the largest of any family, with exactly 111,130 members. *The last name is actually the first part of the name. Even though Senster and those don't have Fly in their name, they are related due to marriage. *The most common name is Flystar, with 55,556 members. (it says 55,555, but Flystar55555 has a Flystar in the Future) *Only 20 members of the family are not named Flystar or Flygirl. See also *Flystar1, who started it all *Flystar55555, the youngest Flystar Category:Families Category:Penguins